1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for urinating, more particularly to a urine collection apparatus that is easy and convenient to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to solve the problem of man having the urgency of going to the bathroom but can't make it in time, a urine collection apparatus to cover penis was created to meet this need for occasions like long meetings, or for those physically challenged. A conventional urine collection apparatus 1 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a trouser member 2, on which a urine cover 3 is provided corresponding to user's penis, and a pipe 5 connecting the urine cover 3 to a urine bag 4.
Even though the urine collection apparatus 1 can solve the problem of urinating difficulty or being unable to go to the bathroom in time, there are some drawbacks in its structure, for example:
1. While using the urine collection apparatus 1, the user has to put his penis at a draining outlet 3a of the urine cover 3, which is a junction of the urine cover 3 and the pipe 5, or urine may overflow or backflow and makes future cleaning more difficult.
2. Even the urine cover 3 of the urine collection apparatus 1 holds a room 3b therein, it is still difficult for the user to steadily aiming his penis at the draining outlet 3a, and the room 3b of the urine cover 3 may lead to a difficult positioning during urinating.
3. The urine bag 4 of urine collection apparatus 1 can be changed, yet the urine cover 3 is difficult to clean and maintain, which may cause hygiene problem of the urine collection apparatus.
4. In order to keep the room 3b of the urine collection apparatus 1 complete so the user feels comfortable placing the penis inside, the urine cover 3 is often made of a rigid material. Therefore, when an edge of the urine cover 3 presses the user's skin, the rubbing often causes uncomfortable feelings to users.